


all dressed up.

by chocolatecherub



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecherub/pseuds/chocolatecherub
Summary: Lenalee is getting ready to leave for the night, but Lavi decides that he has other plans for her tonight."don't look at me like that." prompt





	all dressed up.

**Author's Note:**

> School work and life has been kicking my ass so I vomited this up and thought it was decent enough to post. I have a fluffy KanLena I'm working on too that I'll probably post sometime this week. Maybe. We'll see.

"Don’t look at me like that.” 

Lenalee sighed, arms folder over her barely concealed chest. The fabric of her dress clung to every curve of her shape and Lavi’s eye trailed her contours, lingering over the exposed skin of her breasts.“Like what?” He breathed, raspy and low, hands reaching to trace the curves of her hips and bring her closer, but Lenalee fussed them away. “You know what.” For a moment she watched him, kicking herself in her head for loving how ardently he adored her body. For looking so deeply steered by his desire for her. Lenalee turned around, “We can do this when I get back.” She’d opened their bedroom door, but he slammed a hand on top of the door to shut it again, pushing her chest up against it. 

“Mm, but I don’t wanna wait, Lena.” His hands gripped her thigh, squeezing the flesh; unearthing the skin beneath her dress as he lifted it. She gasped, skin prickling from the delicate and deliberate touch. “Don’t mak—“ Lavi bit into her neck, silencing her with kisses that rendered her legs useless. She bit her lips, holding back a gratified moan as she reached for the door handle again. Lavi yanked her arm, forcing it behind her back. He lowered himself to her ear, whispering, “Don’t go,” There were very few times where Lavi asserted dominance over her; preferring a shared intimacy and even her taking control. But watching her leave, looking so absolutely delicious, he couldn’t control the desire to ravish her completely. And she _loved_ it.

He rested her arm back at its side and lifted her dress above her ass to pull off her panties. It was beginning to soak, and her entrance was slick with desire. He ran a single digit over her slit, purposefully avoiding the clit. He lowered himself again, this time right below the cleft of her ass, "Spread your legs," She blushed, biting her lip; Lavi’s voice was so thick with allure and charm. That normally playful tone traded for something more tantalizing and she was falling into it. He waited, watching her weigh defiance and obedience before doing ashe instructed. He smiled to himself; dammit how can she be so goddamn cute but sensual at the same time? He reached out, running his hands over her rear and down to her sopping core. He’d explored this body for hours and he never tired of rediscovering it. All at once, he began, his tongue glided up her entrance slowly and flicked at her clit earning a low purr. Lavi was always eager to please her, but she’d rarely see him go all out at first, preferring to gradually bring her over the edge.Lavi picked up in pace, ravenously eating her out with no tease or end in sight to his bravado. Lenalee’s hands gripped onto the door, chest heaving as he devoured her; roughly lapping at her most delicate areas. Her legs trembled, eyes closed as she let the feeling of his tongue wash over her. With a whimper she spoke his name, feeling her climax drawing near— but then all too quickly he stopped, licking his lips. She craned her neck to look down at him, brows furrowed, “Wh - why’d you stop?” He chuckled, “It seemed like a good enough time.” He shrugged, taking delight in her disappointed pout. Mostly because he loved to see her squirm for him, but also because her disappointment was endearing.  
  
He stood up and spun her around, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet.” He grinned, with a wickedness that sent chills up her spine. Lenalee, bent over, shrugging herself out of her panties completely and kicking them off to the side. Lavi seized her, nipping at her neck and baring her breasts for his own viewing. Lenalee squirmed in his hold, softly whimpering his name as he grasped and twisted her nipples. His hands advanced over her silhouetteand down to her warmth. Without warning he slipped two fingers inside, stretching her with ease. A soft moan escaped her and he continued, slipping another finger inside, stretching her and searching within her for that one spot that made her go crazy.

A particular loud moan ripped from her throat and he knew he was in the right direction. Quickly, he sped up, roughly thrusting his fingers in and out of her. She gripped onto his shoulders, breath hastening as he’d twisted around inside of her— encouraging that sweet release she’d been waiting for.

“ _God_ — don’t stop, Lavi.” She whispered and all at once he did just the opposite, grinning down at her. “You said stop, right?” He lifted his fingers, coated in her want to his lips sucking it off.

A frustrated sigh escaped her, “I said don’t stop and you know it!”

“Oh? So you want me to continue?”

Lenalee’s arms crossed defiantly over her chest and she opted for silent compliance, turning herself over to bare her backside to him again. Lavi chuckled, receiving the message; he unzipped his pants and pulled out his stiffened member. With little effort, he pulled her hips back towards his and eased his way into her, groaning. Fuck, she felt good. He went slow, testing her reaction and she reached around, gripping onto his thigh to signal for more. At that, Lavi gave into his primal desires, wildly fucking her into the door. She yelled, throwing her head back as he held her in place. He angled himself again, aiming to hit the spot that had her reeling before. And it seemed to be successful, her toes curled on the ground and she cried out, babbling incoherently. She was there— _right there_ —

“Oh, Lavi, I’m gonna—“ To her dismay he stopped again, within her and she whined loudly. “LAVI!”

She wasn’t the type to beg and yet here she was throbbing for him, his stilled presence inside of her leaving her with pleading whimpers.

“It sounded like you needed a moment.” He smiled mischievously.

“Wh—! You know, I didn’t!” She gave him an incredulous stare brimming with arousal. She started lowering her hands to continue what he wasn’t, but he gripped her wrist and pushed them back on to the door.

“Do I?” He feigned innocence, “Do you even want it anymore?” He thrusted in her painfully slow, her core pulsating furiously around him.

“I do! Please!” She begged, turning red from how desperate the words sounded coming from her lips. Lavi thought it was by far one of the most provocative things he’d seen and he had to will himself to not take her just yet.

He leaned closer, “What was that, baby?” He growled into her ear, hand sneaking around to rub against her clit. Lenalee panted, crying out as he thrusted into her once again roughly.

“God, please— Lavi!”

“Please what?” He hummed, gripping her ass with his free hand.

She gasped, slamming a hand in frustration on the door, “Lavi! _Fuck_ — just fuck me, please!”

Those words were like music to his ears and he returned to fucking her, slapping her waist against his hips. Her breath caught in her throat, stomach coiled tightly as pleasure flooded all her senses. Lavi fisted his hands into her hair, pulling her head back. “Shit, Lenalee..” He breathed, hot air pooling from his lips. She loved the way her name sounded when he was on the brink of rapture. Her legs trembled violently from the force of her orgasm, vision blurring to white as she was finally able to feel her climax.Lavi effortlessly kept her hoisted up, removing the hand from her hair to grip tightly to her waist. Her walls tightened and constricted around him as Lavi fucked her gracelessly to his own peak, spilling into her moments later with a groan.

  
He heaved, easing out of her carefully as he tried to catch his breath, holding onto her just in case she wasn’t ready to stand on her own. Lenalee leaned back, supporting herself on his chest as he adjusted her dress back down and put himself away. “Let me help you clean up and I’ll drive you over there.” He grinned down at her with such innocent glee that no one would probably think he had her bent over begging him to fuck her just a few moments earlier.  
  
She turned around to face him, entangling her arms around his neck. “No more funny business, Lavi.”  
  
“I would never.” He grinned.  
  
Lenalee surveyed him a moment before sighing, "Let me go find something else to wear." He smiled to himself and tagged along, hoping she wasn't too mad to let him see her play dress up.


End file.
